Utilisateur:Vimaparo147
Mes genres musicaux préférés (en gras ce que je préfère le plus) : *Acid house *Ambient house *Ambient techno *'Breakbeat hardcore' *'Disco' *Disco house *Dream trance *Drum & bass *Dub techno *Early gabber *'Electro' *Electroclash *Electro-industrial *Electro-swing *Eurobeat *'Eurodance' *French house *Freestyle *G-Funk *Groove metal *'Happy hardcore' *Hard house *Hard rock *'Hardstyle' *Heavy metal *House *House progressive *Italodance *'Italodisco' *Italo-house *'Jumpstyle' *Jungle *Liquid funk *New beat *Nu-NRG *Post-disco *Psy-trance *Rave *'Rock 'n' roll' *Soul *Speed metal *Techno *Trance *Trance Goa *Trash metal ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Les genres qui n'existent pas encore sur le site et des liens pour les compléter (je ferais ça ultérieurement) : * Acid techno : ** Artifakts (bc) - Plastikman | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Ambient : ** Aphex Twin - 'Syro' - NME ** 1989 - Kölsch | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Tangerine Dream - Phaedra (album review ) | Sputnikmusic ** Billboard - Google Livres * Ambient electro : ** Freefloater - Higher Intelligence Agency | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Ambient house : ** Quadrastate - 808 State | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Ov Biospheres and Sacred Grooves - Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Ambient pop : ** Delerium - Ambient Music Guide * Ambient techno : ** Consumed - Plastikman | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Big beat : ** Y2K: Beat the Clock Version 1.0 - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Chemical Generation - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Blues rock : ** Jumpin' Jack Flash - The Rolling Stones | Song Info | AllMusic * Boogie : ** Disco Forever: Sound of Underground Disco Compiled by Dimitri - Dimitri from Paris | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Boogie-woogie : ** Fats Domino, le «véritable roi du rock'n'roll», est mort * Breakbeat : ** The Drum Club | Biography & History | AllMusic * Breaks ** Timo Maas | Biography & History | AllMusic * Britpop : ** The Best House Songs Of 2018 So Far - Capital XTRA * Dancehal ** Boombastic - Shaggy | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Dance-pop : ** Hed Kandi: Back to Love, Vol. 2 - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Unstoppable 90's - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Movetron | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Paradisio | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Whigfield - Whigfield | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Return of the KLF: ‘They were agents of chaos. Now the world they anticipated is here’ | Life and style | The Guardian ** George Michael Faith (Special Edition) | Album Review | Slant Magazine ** Calvin Harris And Dua Lipa Start New Single 'One Kiss' Inside The U.K. Top 5 ** Bright Like Neon Love - Cut Copy | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Dance-punk : ** Away from the Sea - Yuksek | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Dance-rap (hip-house ?) : ** Country? Rap? Hip hop? - Jacksonville Journal-Courier * Dance-rock : ** Zonoscope - Cut Copy | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Cut Copy Presents: Oceans Apart - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Deep house : ** I'm Ready - Size 9 | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Deep Dish | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Etienne de Crécy | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Faul & Wad Ad | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Klingande | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Maya Jane Coles: Take Flight Album Review | Pitchfork ** Review: Vince Staples - 'Big Fish Theory' | SPIN ** Club Sounds Vol. 69 (Tracklist) ** MixedUp! - Black Box | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Calvin Harris – “One Kiss” ft. Dua Lipa | SPIN ** Singer Dua Lipa returns to Manila | BusinessWorld * Diva house : ** The 50 Best Songs of 2018 (So Far): Staff List | Billboard * Downtempo : ** The New Daylight - Dash Berlin | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Drum & bass : ** Sub Focus | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Sonz of a Loop Da Loop Era | Biography & History | AllMusic ** The Perfect Drug - Nine Inch Nails | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** 101 Running Songs, Lap 2 - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** The Landing | May 21 - 27, 2017 | EDM Identity * Dubstep : ** The Big Mash Up - Scooter | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Scooter | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Disco Down Under: Every Kylie Minogue Album Ranked | Feature | Slant Magazine * Dub techno : ** Ion - Theorem | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Dutch house : ** Nicky Romero | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * Electro jazz : ** Life's a Gas - Love Inc. | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Electropop : ** Whigfield IV - Whigfield | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Dark Matter Moving at the Speed of Light - Afrika Bambaataa | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** White Women - Chromeo | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Velocifero - Ladytron | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** BROODS Chat Latest Single 'Free' & When We Can Expect A New Album - Music Feeds ** Free Your Mind - Cut Copy | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Eurobeat : ** Everytime We Touch - Cascada | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Europop : ** Nicki Minaj - ‘Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded’ album review | Album Reviews | Clickmusic | Online Music News, Downloads, Videos & More ** Nicki Minaj's 'Starships' reaffirms her pop star aims - LA Times ** Nicki Minaj Debuts New Single 'Starships': Listen | Billboard * Euro-trance : ** Cygnus X | Biography & History | AllMusic ** The Quietus | Reviews | Nicki Minaj ** The Best of Sash (X-It) - Sash! | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Delerium - Ambient Music Guide * Folk rock : ** Hey Joe - The Leaves | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Kickin Child: Lost Columbia Album 1965 - Dion | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * French house : ** Justice | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic ** Ibifornia - Cassius | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Breakbot | Biography & History | AllMusic ** OutRun - Kavinsky | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Western Dream - Bob Sinclar | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Soundz of Freedom: My Ultimate Summer of Love Mix - Bob Sinclar | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Daft Punk Produce New N.E.R.D. Track | Pitchfork * Funk : ** Live at the Temple - Theo Parrish | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Sports Jams - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Funky house : ** MUST LISTEN: ZHU Remixes Calvin Harris & Dua Lipa's 'One Kiss' - Dancing Astronaut : Dancing Astronaut * Future house : ** Neu in der DJ-Promo: Blaikz - Mental Blaikz E.P. * Gabber : ** Billboard - Google Livres * Garage punk : ** Hey Joe - The Leaves | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Garage rock : ** Too Many People - The Leaves | Song Info | AllMusic ** Most of the Remixes - Soulwax | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Glam rock : ** Rock Obituaries - Knocking On Heaven's Door - Nick Talevski - Google Books * Hands up : ** Scooter tuleb Haapsallu esinema - Lääne Elu * Hard rock : ** 7 choses que vous ne saviez (peut-être) pas sur Lemmy Kilmister, leader de Motörhead mort à 70 ans ** Queens of the Stone Age: Era Vulgaris - PopMatters ** Time Bomb - Buckcherry | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Confessions - Buckcherry | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Fuck - Buckcherry | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Buckcherry | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Budgie IN FOR THE KILL Vinyl Record ** Foo Fighters: Echoes, Silence, Patience, and Grace - PopMatters * Heavy metal : ** 7 choses que vous ne saviez (peut-être) pas sur Lemmy Kilmister, leader de Motörhead mort à 70 ans ** Master of Puppets - Metallica | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Hip-hop français : ** Clin d'Oeil - Jazz Liberatorz | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Indie pop ** Saint Etienne | Biography & History | AllMusic * Italo disco : ** Teki Latex se dévoile pour L'Abcdr Du Son ** The Landing | May 21 - 27, 2017 | EDM Identity * Italo house : ** MixedUp! - Black Box | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Cappella | Biography & History | AllMusic * Jazz-funk : ** You'll Never Know - Rodney Franklin | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Rodney Franklin/You'll Never Know - Rodney Franklin | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** 'Nard - Bernard Wright | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Jungle : ** Modulations: Cinema for the Ear - Original Soundtrack | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Earthling - David Bowie | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Little Wonder - David Bowie | Song Info | AllMusic ** Don Solaris - 808 State | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Krautrock ** Tangerine Dream: Electronic Meditation/Alpha Centauri Album Review | Pitchfork * Moombahton : ** Dave Nada | Biography & History | AllMusic * Musique industrielle : ** BROODS Chat Latest Single 'Free' & When We Can Expect A New Album - Music Feeds * New wave : ** Scooter | Biography & History | AllMusic * New rave (ou nu-rave) : ** From Deewee - Soulwax | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Pop rock : ** Sia: We Are Born :: Music :: Reviews :: Paste ** Disco Down Under: Every Kylie Minogue Album Ranked | Feature | Slant Magazine * Post-disco : ** Journey into Paradise: The Larry Levan Story - Larry Levan | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Genius of Time - Larry Levan | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Post-dubstep : ** Maya Jane Coles: Take Flight Album Review | Pitchfork * Post-industrial : ** Most of the Remixes - Soulwax | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Power pop ** Cheap Trick: Silver | PopMatters ** Power Pop It Ain't - MTV ** No Depression # 76: The Next Generation - Grant Alden, Peter Blackstock - Google Livres ** Catchy, Loud and Proud: 20 Essential Power Pop Tracks - VH1 ** Powerpop: 10 of the best | Music | The Guardian * Psychedelia : ** Hey Joe - The Leaves | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** I Don't Live Today - The Jimi Hendrix Experience | Song Info | AllMusic ** Tangerine Dream: Electronic Meditation/Alpha Centauri Album Review | Pitchfork * Rap old-school : ** Sports Jams - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Reggae : ** Disco band Boney M. bringing Christmas concert to Saskatoon | Saskatoon StarPhoenix ** Odyssey, 808 State and Dawn Penn announced for Readipop 2018 lineup | getreading * Rhythm & blues : ** Fats Domino, le «véritable roi du rock'n'roll», est mort ** LesInrocks - Légende du rock, Fats Domino est mort à 89 ans ** Fats Domino | Rock & Roll Hall of Fame ** Disco Down Under: Every Kylie Minogue Album Ranked | Feature | Slant Magazine * Rock & roll ** Kickin Child: Lost Columbia Album 1965 - Dion | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Rockabilly : ** Live At The Point Depot | Music Review | Live | Hot Press * Rock électronique : ** Distant Earth - ATB | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Rock progressif : ** Most of the Remixes - Soulwax | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Rock psychédélique : ** Fire - The Jimi Hendrix Experience | Song Info | AllMusic * Shoegaze : ** Velocifero - Ladytron | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Soft rock : ** Cliff Richard | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Great Rock Bible - STEELY DAN biography * Space rock : ** 7 choses que vous ne saviez (peut-être) pas sur Lemmy Kilmister, leader de Motörhead mort à 70 ans * Soul : ** Pieces of a Dream - Scott Grooves | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** The Very Best of James Brown (Polygram) - James Brown | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** The Encyclopedia of Popular Music - Colin Larkin - Google Livres ** Chocolate Milk | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Rock Obituaries - Knocking On Heaven's Door - Nick Talevski - Google Livres ** Fire - The Jimi Hendrix Experience | Song Info | AllMusic ** The Right Combination - Linda Clifford, Curtis Mayfield | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Greatest Hits - Eurythmics | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Ty Segall Announces New Album Freedom’s Goblin On Conan; Hear “Fanny Dog” & “Every 1’s A Winner” - Stereogum * Synthpop / techno-pop : ** Forever - Milk Inc. | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Modern Talking llenan Praga de nostalgia ochentera | Radio Praga ** Fraternidades de El Alto bailarán con el grupo Cañaveral y Américo - Diario Pagina Siete ** Scooter | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Trials of Eyeliner: The Anthology 1979-2016 - Marc Almond | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Synthwave : ** BROODS Chat Latest Single 'Free' & When We Can Expect A New Album - Music Feeds * Tech house : ** Sébastian Ingrosso | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Intensify - Way Out West | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Mahogany Brown - Moodymann | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Oliver Koletzki | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic ** Craig Richards | Biography & History | AllMusic ** SPIN - Google Livres ** THX: Experiments in Synchronicity - Theorem | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** 1989 - Kölsch | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Techno minimale : ** Musik - Plastikman | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Ex: Performed Live at the Guggenheim NYC - Plastikman | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Richie Hawtin | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * Tech-trance : ** Brennan Heart || Hard News * Trance progressive : ** Work This, Vol. 3: Club NRG Work Out - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Paul van Dyk | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Voodoo & Serano | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Ministry of Sound Australia ** Trilogy - ATB | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Future Memories - ATB | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Sasha - Ambient Music Guide * Trance psychédélique : ** Tangerine Dream - Ambient Music Guide ** Shpongle - Ambient Music Guide * Tribal house : ** Opus - Eric Prydz | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** 2922 Days - DiY | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia | Biography & History | AllMusic * Tribal trance : ** Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia | Biography & History | AllMusic * Tropical house : ** Arty | Biography & History | AllMusic ** Dua Lipa & Calvin Harris' 'One Kiss' Video: Watch The Visual | Billboard * UK Hardcore : ** Darren Styles, Dougal & Gammer - Party Don't Stop - EDMTunes * Vocal house ** Make a Scene - Sophie Ellis-Bextor | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Vocal trance : ** Opus - Eric Prydz | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic ** The New Daylight - Dash Berlin | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic Des liens utiles : * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metal_Box * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Days_of_Future_Passed * http://www.fantazia.org.uk/musicgenres/ukhardcoremusic.htm * http://www.toucanmusic.co.uk/articles/trance.php